The Adele Chronicles
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: This my tribute to Adele, who is one of my favorite artists. I thought it would be fun to get all of her songs from 21 and tie them into one relationship. Pairings include Kogan, maybe Jarlos, but it focus's around Jagan. Maybe one-shot, maybe longer.


**The Adele Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story. All of Adele's songs go to her, and all of the BTR stuff goes to whoever owns them. (Yes I am aware that they are Adele's songs and Logan didn't write them)**

** I have been wanting to do a tribute to an artist and it was either going to be Katy Perry, Journey, or Adele. And I chose Adele because there's more of like a theme to her album, and I thought about making her songs all kind of go into one relationship for one massive break-up between Logan and 'someone'. So, you know, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Logan peeked through the curtain to see who all was in the club. He was waiting for someone. The very someone who crept into Logan's life and stole his heart, only to shatter it across the floor. It meant everything to Logan; just to be able to see him, to tell him how he felt. He had invited the boy to come and watch him sing tonight. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Logan's waist.<p>

"Hey babe," Logan turned around to find Kendall.

"Hey," Logan forced a smile on. The blonde leaned in to give him a hello kiss, which Logan met. He and Kendall had been going out for a few weeks now, it wasn't anything serious, and it was the first relationship Logan had since his heart was crushed exactly a year ago. Yes that's right; it would have been their anniversary this year.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, looking Logan in the eyes. "You look like you're about to puke."

"I'm fine," Logan shook Kendall away. "I'm just expecting someone tonight, that's all." Logan gave a heavy sigh.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm here for you," Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. Unfortunately, Logan had too big of a scar to ever feel comforted again. To make things worse, he didn't really have any feeling towards Kendall. Yeah he was super nice to Logan and all, but Logan's heart didn't even shiver at his presence. Logan was dating Kendall to try and put his heart back out there again, to see if he could ever love again. So far, the answer was no.

"Thanks," Logan tried to sound happy. He was about to go onstage and sing his new album. Ironically enough, Logan was the only one that ended up staying with music after BTR fell through. Carlos had ended up working at a rollercoaster park, Kendall was working as a professional hockey player, and James focused on modeling.

"Now go get 'em," Kendall gave Logan a little nudge and pointed to the stage director, who was motioning him on stage.

"Please give a big Los Angeles welcome to Logan Mitchell." The announcer called.

"You'll be here the whole time?" Logan swallowed, to which Kendall nodded. The smaller boy sighed of relief and stepped out into the spot light. While Logan was looking for the boy, he hadn't noticed how many people were out in the audience. "Oh my god, there's so many of you!" Logan smiled as the crowd cheered. "Thanks so much for coming; I thought there might be like ten people out here or something." The crowd laughed. "Alright, well I'm Logan, as you know. I'm twenty-one now, I just came out with a new album, as you know, or you probably wouldn't be here." Logan laughed to himself. He had to see if he was in the crowd, so Logan lifted a hand over the light in his eyes and started looking. Soon he found the man that broke his heart. In the first row, sitting while drinking a coffee was the one and only James Diamond. His stomach suddenly gripped tight. "So this whole album was based off of a really bad break-up I went through a couple years ago," Logan looked down at James, who eyed him right back. "and well, this first song is called Rolling In the Deep." Logan motioned for the club's piano player to come. The man came and started to play the piano.

"There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling," Logan looked at James's face right before he kicked into the chorus, and it was a generic face, however, everyone else was smiling already and patting their own legs to the beat. James seemed a little dead.<br>"We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling," Logan looked back at James, who was still seemingly frozen, but now everyone was on their feet, already and it was only the first song. Logan could tell what he was thinking of, their break-up…

"_James, how could you do that to me?" Logan screamed and made his voice crack. "I should have stayed back in Minnesota where I belong, without you!" James pulled Logan into a hug, trying to save what he could._

"_Baby, I'm sorry, I couldn't say no," Logan's tears fell onto his shirt. "I don't mean to hurt you, I love you," Logan looked up to see some of James's own tears._

"_No!" Logan punched his chest away. "I hate you! I deserve better than you! You're horrible, get out of my life!" James stepped back from the sudden explosion. Logan had never yelled like this before, but James was determined to stay._

"_Logan we can talk this out." James tried to stay calm while streams were slipping down his cheeks. "It doesn't have to end like this."_

"_Yes it does! Get the hell out James Diamond! You're breaking my heart!" Logan opened the door. "I knew that falling in love was a bad idea, the only good thing that might happen to me, and you throw it out the window and practically call my heart a waist of shit!" After years of being together, Logan had just barely finally found out why James kept him around. James's hand rubbed up and down Logan's arm._

"_It's not a waist of shit, and if it is, then I want to be the garbage man." James tried to tell Logan. But the words fell on deaf ears._

"_I said OUT!" Logan opened the door. James tried and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it refused to leave as well. "I don't need you lying to me anymore-,"_

"_I won't lie to you anymore, I promise," James said. The taller boy gripped Logan closely trying to calm him down._

"_That's another lie!" Logan shoved him away. "You're love was a lie, our relationship was a lie, every word you say is a lie! Why can't you just get that it's over between us, LEAVE!" His face was a bright red and veins were showing from anger. "I don't need you anymore! Get out, and go back to hell!" Logan's words were as painful as a razor, but this time, James walked outside of the door. _

"We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow<p>

We could have had it all  
>We could have had it all<br>It all, it all, it all," Logan could still remember the lights of James's car backing out of the driveway. Yes it tore his heart out, but he needed to call it off. All of those years being a 'couple', were thrown away in a matter of seconds, and it was obvious that James remembered the time too.  
>"We could have had it all<p>

Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it to the beat  
>You could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat." Logan finished and the piano player turned around, waiting for the next song. Logan looked at James, who was clapping but his lip was quivering. "Thank you," Logan said, and the crowd cheered, and James just clapped, and sat there, he was going to take this like a man, and it was his own choice. That was one of the things Logan loved about the boy. James was always the courageous one out of the two, and it seemed like he would do anything for Logan. Logan felt comforted, taken care of, he was sure that he and James would end up together. And after three years of dating, Logan was positive it would never end. He loved his courage, determination, and he loved everything in between, including that pathetic quivering lip of his. And the worst part was, he still loved him…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it. You know please review. I was thinking about leaving this as a one-shot, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll keep going and tell you what it is that James did and a lot of other stuff too.<strong>


End file.
